


Phoenix From The Ashes

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alan Deaton, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Crossover, Dark Magic, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emissary Henrik Mikaelson, Family History, Gen, Henrik Knows All, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Immortal Witch, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mama McCall, Mentions of vampires, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Necromancy, Nurse Melissa McCall, Oblivious Scott, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Resurrection, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Triggers, Vikings, Werewolves, Witches, Work In Progress, accidental resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: He rose from the dead. His name is Henrik.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Finn Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Alan Deaton, Henrik Mikaelson & Ayana, Henrik Mikaelson & Chris Argent, Henrik Mikaelson & Derek Hale, Henrik Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Peter Hale, Henrik Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Scott McCall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Phoenix From The Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You deserve it, honey."  
> "Will I ever see you again?"  
> "No. And that's a good thing."
> 
> WARNINGS FOR A PANIC ATTACK AND IMPLIED PTSD

> _I was dead. It didn't stick._

HENRIK MIKAELSON

" _Vekja þessa sál úr svefni iterum vivere._ " Ayana Bennett chanted, her hands on the shoulders of young Henrik Mikaelson, her protege and nephew.

Henrik stared at her with wide, trusting eyes, the Other Side already in shambles around them.

Ayana channeled Esther Mikaelson's dark magic, the magic she used to revive herself, Kol and Finn. The Bennett witch wouldn't be willing to save Henrik otherwise.

" _Ve_ _kja þessa sál úr svefni iterum vivere_." Ayana repeated.

Henrik's eyes closed.

* * *

When he woke again, he had no idea where he was. It was dark, and he was scared.

He pressed a hand to his throat, feeling a steady pulse beneath his fingers.

"It worked." He breathed, euphoria overcoming him. "It worked!" He examined his hands, allowing magic to seep into his fingers. White bursts of light made him giggle like a child.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, California." He read off of a sign down the road. "Thanks, sign." He awkwardly saluted it.

* * *

Alan Deaton did not expect to find a young boy wandering the streets so late at night.

The boy was dressed in a ratty blue shirt and light brown, shredded pants. His hair was a mess, hanging low in his face and tangled in knots.

The Druid pulled the car over onto the side of the road, and rolled the window down. "Are you alright?" He asked, cautious but concerned. On one hand, this could be a supernatural creature, on the other hand, he could be just a young boy, lost and alone.

The boy stared at the car, his eyes wide with awe and wonder. "I think so." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Deaton noticed he flinched at the howl that pierced the air, and he watched the boy more intently. Scars littered the boy's skin, deep, long scars that weren't very old but weren't new either.

"Do you have a name?" Deaton asked gently.

"Henrik." The boy replied. _That was a very odd name_. "Henrik Mikaelson." He said it proudly, his eyes lively in a way that the rest of him wasn't.

"What are you?" Henrik (thank god he didn't have to keep calling him _the boy_ ) stared at Deaton, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "You have magic, but it's not like mine."

Deaton decided to get out of the car. "Magic?" He echoed, feigning innocence.

" _Incendia_." Henrik said, holding a hand up, palm up.

A tiny flame flickered to life, and Deaton was amazed at how well the youth could already control his gifts. "I'm a druid." He confessed.

"I'm a witch." Henrik chirped, grinning. "Can you help me?" He asked, suddenly frowning and biting his bottom lip.

"I think I can." Deaton allowed. 

* * *

A week later, Henrik was practically living with Alan Deaton, a Druid, Emissary and Veterinarian.

Alan had given him a bedroom, new clothes and a job at his animal hospital, where Henrik got to help tend to the cats and bottle-feed newborn orphan kittens.

Another boy, Scott, worked with the dogs, given Henrik's new phobia of Canines. Scott worked different hours, so Henrik didn't really get to meet him.

When he wasn't at work, he was researching his family and reading through grimoires and bestiaries. Alan was curious about his magic, and even more curious about the Mikaelson family.

Then Henrik found out about Scott.

* * *

Henrik stayed late at the clinic, sitting with his favourite kitten, Frey, a little white-gold cat who was smaller than his four brothers (Nico, Flynn, Eli and Cole) and two sisters (Ruby and Fallon), when Scott came in with a girl and a very injured big dog.

Henrik looked up, gently pulling the bottle away from Frey's mouth, the kitten mewling in protest. "Scott?" Henrik called.

Scott looked up in surprise, laying the dog on the table. "Hey Rik, can you help me? She's got a broken leg." Scott pleaded as the girl went to a back room to change out of her wet clothes.

Henrik hesitated but a whine from the dog made up his mind. "Splint?" He put Frey back with his siblings and joined Scott, keeping a bit of distance from the rather wolf-like animal.

"I think so." Scott nodded.

"Can you get me one of the plastic splints while I start up the x-ray machine?" Henrik requested, turning to press the buttons on the machine even as he spoke.

Scott nodded again and ducked into the equipment closet.

"Hey girl..." Henrik said nervously, choosing to reach a hand out to the dog. He tried to steady his hand to no avail, and the female bared her teeth with a low growl.

Henrik sucked in a breath between his teeth as Scott came back with the splint. "Woah, easy girl." He frowned at the dog, easily calming her down. "Henrik, are you okay?"

Henrik met Scott's eyes and somehow saw gold fading back to brown.

His whole body tensed up, and his magic burst from his fingers in a defensive repellent spell.

Scott crumpled to the ground with a cry, and the girl came running back in. "What's going on?" She cried, kneeling beside Scott.

Henrik tried to get air into his lungs, his chest heaving as he braced himself against the counter.

"He's having a panic attack." Scott gasped, shakily getting to his feet.

"What?" The girl glanced worriedly at Henrik, but he was holding his throat, tears stinging his eyes.

Henrik wasn't registering anything, memories assaulting him of golden eyes and sharp canines, the feel of teeth ripping into his flesh, killing him. " _Úlfur_." He choked out. " _Varúlfur_."

Then everything went black as he lost consciousness. 

* * *

Henrik woke to the feeling of a gentle palm on his forehead, and an odd beeping and wind in his ears. "Móðir?" He mumbled, trying to force his eyes open. "Beka?"

He only saw white, white ceiling, white walls, white machinery and there was something on his mouth, helping him breathe.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" A woman stood at the bedside, black curly hair against a pale, motherly face, light brown eyes full of concern.

Henrik managed to move his right hand and give her a thumbs up, which made her smile.

He heard movement on his other side and turned his head to see Alan asleep beside his bed. "He's been there all night." The woman told him. "He was very worried about you."

He smiled slightly, touched that the Druid cared about him.

"Do you remember what happened?" The woman asked.

Henrik frowned. "Panic attack." He echoed Scott's words. "I couldn't breathe."

She nodded. "Scott and Allison brought you in. You were unconscious. Scott's my son, he's out in the waiting room, but Allison's dad came and picked her up. Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

He shook his head. "Had nothin to panic about." He mumbled.

"Do you know what caused it?" She inquired.

He hesitated before deciding to be as honest as possible. "Wolf attack. Killed my family." He offered.

"Is that how you got the scars?" She prodded.

He made a noise of confirmation, a mix of a hum and a grunt that didn't mean no.

She nodded, and gently brushed his hair back. "Okay honey. Get some sleep, and the doctor said you can go home in the morning."

He nodded too, closing his eyes again, and was asleep within seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayana's spell is a mix of Icelandic and Latin  
> Awaken this soul from sleep to live again
> 
> Icelandic:  
> When Henrik is having a panic attack, he says Wolf, Werewolf.  
> When he wakes up, he says Mother.


End file.
